The funds requested by means of this grant will be used to erect and maintain a community hall facility. This building will function as a recretarronal facility with emphasis on arts and crafts. Counseling will be available to those who have alcohol and drug related problems. The construction of th center will provide a therapeutic tool for those in need of an alternate use oftheir time. Once completed, the bilding will be staffed by former clients. Many persons are expected to help keep the center open on a volunteer basis. Pool tables and game tables will provide an alternate use of time for local villagers and transients from neighboring villages. A small kitchenette will provide coffee and snacks. Th Center shall be classified not only as a multi service center with facilities for de-tox (whicj is now non-existent) but will also serve as a supervised teen center and general services center for those in need of help (interpretation, etc.).